En caso de contacto, no hay solución
by SamanthaWalls
Summary: Un contratiempo hace que Ron y Draco no se puedan despegar el uno del otro,  tendrán que dormir juntos, ducharse juntos… ¿qué harán para sobrellevar el estar pegado a su enemigo? Ron/Draco LEMON
1. Pegamento extrafuerte

**Sinopsis: **Un contratiempo hace que Ron y Draco no se puedan despegar el uno del otro, tendrán que dormir juntos, ducharse juntos… ¿qué harán para sobrellevar el estar pegado a su enemigo?

**Advertencia:** Fanfic yaoi (chico-chico) Draco/Ron, y si no te gusta no sé como lo has encontrado sin buscarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling . Si fuera mío esta historia estaría en la librería y no en fanfiction…

¡Y el fanfic está situado en el cuarto curso!

_Ron sabía que todo el mundo pensaba desde el principio que Hagrid no era muy buen profesor, y que sus clases eran un tanto peligrosas, pero no se imaginaba cuanto hasta ese mismo día, el día donde se "ató", se "unió" involuntariamente a un destino._

- ¡Buenos días chicos!- saludaba un emocionado Hagrid al principio de una clase- hoy daremos una criatura pequeña y completamente pacífica, aunque –siempre había un aunque en las criaturas "pacíficas" que enseñaba Hagrid- si realmente se enfada segrega un pegamento como protección que es imposible de quitar…

Hubo murmullos entre los estudiantes mientras Hagrid iba a por la criatura en cuestión, que se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos, todos esperaban no terminar en la enfermería. Pero al ver el monstruito todo el mundo pareció relajarse, parecía un gusanito de peluche, hasta parecía tener un tacto aterciopelado y todo. A Draco no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a reír a carcajadas:

- Hagrid te has equivocado, ese es el peluche que abrazas todas las noches. Y quieres que tengamos cuidado de esa cosita, pero si es enclenque y bobo, ¡no le daría miedo ni a Weasley!-Ron se giró hacia Malfoy en para enfrentarle, con unas zancadas llegó hasta este.

- Si te recuerdo, a mi no me daba nada de miedo un hipogrifo mientras que a ti te aterraba. ¡Está claro que ese gusanito no me da ningún miedo!- y con un brazo le iba a empujar, pero Malfoy se adelantó y atrapó su mano.

Los alumnos y el profesor estaban demasiado inmersos en la discusión como para darse cuenta que el "gusanito" se estaba poniendo del color rojo sangre y se empezaba a inflar, se estaban metiendo con su aspecto, y eso no lo permitiría. Cuando los dos humanos juntaron sus manos pasó a la acción, escupió una especie de moco trasparente que fue a parar a las dos manos juntas de estos.

Toda la clase se quedó callada al instante, pero todos recordaban las palabras de Hagrid: "si realmente se enfada segrega un pegamento como protección que es imposible de quitar…" Y los dos gritos de los estudiantes afectados se escucharon por toda la escuela.

- Chicos, chicos, no os preocupéis, todo saldrá bien, creo que Dumblendore tiene algo para quitarlo…- Hagrid hizo un intento nulo de tranquilizar los animos

-¿¡CREES! –Draco había mandado a la mierda su comportamiento frío de siempre y estaba hecho una furia, y la verdad que a Ron le gustaba que regañase a Hagrid, esta vez se lo merecía, y Ron no podía gritar a Hagrid cuando ponía la cara de: "yo… lo sientooo taaaanto… no sabía… no quería…"

Y para empeorar las cosas un alumno de Gryffindor agregó tímidamente :

- Ayer fui a hablar con Dumblendore y me dijeron que está fuera por trabajo y que no viene hasta dentro de tres días…- Draco y Ron fulminaron con la mirada al pobre estudiante que inmediatamente se escondió entre la multitud.

- Pues… Pediré una habitación para que podáis dormir los dos hasta que esté el director.

- Pero…- dijeron Draco y Ron a la vez, al darse cuenta se miraron con puro odio.

Pero al final tuvieron que resignarse después de probar todos los conjuros que sabían (en la desesperación probaron hasta lumus…) y esperaron en el comedor a que Hagrid les dijera que habitación les correspondía.

Al cabo de veinte insultos y unos diez moratones que se llevaron cada uno Hagrid apareció abriendo las grandes puertas, pero miraba al suelo, mala señal…

-Parece ser que no hay ninguna habitación en condiciones, con todo esto de albergar a los estudiantes de otras escuelas… pues…

-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir?- pregunta temeroso Ron

-En el Salón Común de Gryffindor…

-¡Sí!- exclamó Ron

- ¿Y por qué no en el de Slytherin?- completamente indignado Draco intentaba poner a su favor la decisión de dormir en un Salón Común.

- Pues porque nadie de tu casa a accedido, algo de traidor y sangre, han empezado a chillar todos y lo he tomado como una negativa. Bueno chicos yo me voy a limpiar a Puffy que hoy ha tenido un día muy ajetreado.

-Por tu propio bien espero que Puffy no se la cosa que nos atacó- habló Draco pero la cara de reproche estaba en los dos alumnos.

Como respuesta Hagrid salió por patas del comedor.

Draco no se podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, tendría que dormir en la casa Gryffindor. Solo esperaba que todos los de Gryffindor ya estuvieran en sus camas y no les viera el pelo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y sorprendentemente así fue, pero el destino le tenía guardada una sorpresita, había una única cama de matrimonio en medio del salón. Los dos se miraron asombrados, pero a la vez, dándose cuenta de que no había podido ser de otra forma.

Ron bostezó involuntariamente, había pasado muchas cosas ese día y lo único que le apetecía era dormir. Así que con toda la voluntad que tenía se dirigió hacia Malfoy con un tono normal.

-¿Qué te parece una tregua hasta mañana? Lo único que quiero es dormir- No podía estar más de acuerdo con el Weasley, aunque le molestaba tener que hacer un trato con un traidor a la sangre por nimio que fuera.

-Vale, por lo menos durmiendo me olvidaré un rato de todo esto

Los dos empezaron a rodear la cama, pero se dieron cuenta que no abarcaban toda la anchura de la cama con sus brazos y tuvieron que saltar desde el final de la cama. Ron se puso del lado contrario para no mirar a Malfoy y por su parte Draco se puso boca arriba.

Después de pocos minutos Ron ya estaba profundamente dormido, y a su inconsciente no le importaba que estuviera Draco, Ron se movió y se cambió de lado, en el proceso se acercó demasiado a Draco. La respiración de Ron era tranquila y el aire que salía de su boca iba directo a la oreja del Slytherin con un ritmo lento, y cada vez que el aire caliente llegaba a la oreja de este un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. "Debería ponerme de lado" pensó Draco pero algo le impidió moverse, quizás es que disfrutara que su cuerpo respondiera por una vez a algo que no fuera enfado o ira, aunque Draco recordaría que era porque su brazo estaría incómodo si se ponía de lado.


	2. La ducha

**Advertencia:** Fanfic yaoi (chico-chico) Draco/Ron, y si no te gusta no sé como lo has encontrado sin buscarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling . Si fuera mío esta historia estaría en la librería y no en fanfiction…

El día no había empezado muy bien para Draco Malfoy, la razón… un montón de Gryffindors riéndose lo habían despertado, y… ¿De quién se reían? De él y del maldito Weasley, compartiendo cama como un matrimonio. Nunca debería haber aceptado lo de dormir en el Salón Común. Pero para ir a peor, al intentar escaparse de las risas, se dio cuenta que no podía ya que Weasley no se había despertado (¿cómo coño conseguía dormir con ese estruendo? Quizás tantos hermanos en una casa tan pequeña tenían algo que ver). Intentó de todas las maneras despertarle, y cada una de ellas provocaba una oleada de carcajadas.

-¡MALDITO WEASLEY, DESPIERTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- pero nada lo conseguía. Suerte que apareció Potter (nunca pensó que diría eso) y al ver la situación empezó a decirles a todos que se fueran a desayunar, que el espectáculo se había acabado.

- Si me permites Malfoy- dice con ironía- te enseñaré algo que te servirá de mucho los próximos días- acto seguido se acerca al pelirrojo, y con la mano hace la trayectoria de su columna, andando por ella como si de una _araña_ se tratase, lo hacía casi sin poner presión y no creía que con eso la marmota se desperta…

-¡AHHH!- Ron se da cuenta de donde está y mira enfadado a Harry- ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me despiertes así!

Draco se había quedado atónito, su pecho se había oprimido, deberían conocerse mucho esos dos como para saber exactamente como despertarlo, además lo de la espalda le había parecido un movimiento muy íntimo. Potter y Weasley serían… Otra vez la opresión en el pecho, sería del asco de solo imaginarlo.

-Ya que por fin estás despierto, vamos a asearnos para bajar a desayunar me estoy muriendo de hambre.- le dice Draco a Ron con su típico tonito autoritario.

- Lo que tu digas su real majestad- Dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Luego le arrasta a Draco a los cuartos de baño, y antes de entrar le dice a Harry que se adelante.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos un aire incómodo empezó a surgir, era prácticamente imposible que los dos no se vieran desnudos entre ellos. Las duchas estaban pegadas a la pared y entre cada una había una gruesa pared, por lo tanto sus brazos no llegaban a ducharse en apartados diferentes.

-Vale, tú dúchate antes si quieres y yo miro para otro lado, Malfoy.

-Eres idiota, que crees que soy ¿una damisela? Somos dos tios Weasley, por Merlin, además si no vas a ser tan puerco como para no ducharte tardaremos mucho si lo hacemos por separado, y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¿¡Ducharnos juntos! Tú estás loco Malfoy.

-Vasta de charla Weasley, si no te quitas la ropa ¡te la quito yo!

Y así es como acabaron los dos completamente desnudos en un cuarto de baño donde solo estaban ellos dos. Mientras se desvestían ninguno había mirado al otro (por cierto la manga del brazo atrapado la descosían y cosían otra vez con la varita), pero al terminar los dos se quedaron más tiempo del que deberían mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su enemigo.

Draco pudo ver que las pecas no solo las tenía en la cara, su cuerpo estaba plagado de ellas, pero sorprendentemente eso favorecía su aspecto, pudo apreciar que había ayudado a su amigo Potter a entrenar al quidditch ya que tenía un buen cuerpo, _muy_ buen cuerpo.

Por su lado Ron se había quedado sin palabras, nunca había visto una piel tan pálida y cuidada, le daban ganas de tocarla y sentir el suave tacto que seguro tendría. No estaba escuálido, pero no era para nada musculoso, al ver ese cuerpo delicado le entraron ganas de protegerlo.

Pero de pronto los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían pensado y miraron a otro lado completamente rojos. Después de un momento, rugió la tripa de Draco, haciendo que se pusiera más rojo, pero dándole la determinación para empujar dentro de la ducha al pelirrojo y encender el agua.

Y eso no mejoró para nada la situación, las duchas no eran lo que se dice muy anchas y se estaban chocando todo el rato, piel contra piel, escalofrío y deseos que había que reprimir.

-Pasam, pasame el jabón- le dijo Draco a Ron con voz ronca.

-Claro, claro- respondió Ron con la misma voz. Y al pasarle el jabón no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo, su jabón estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo del rubio, y lo único que podía pensar Ron es que después de usarlo iba a tener que devolverlo, y para su sorpresa esto no le daba nada de asco. Y cuando Draco se dispuso a lavarse las piernas Ron no puedo evitar fijarse que Draco se había excitado un poco, algo que le creaba varias cuestiones, como la de si su erección se debía a lo mismo que la suya…

-Toma ya he terminado- Draco le pasó a Ron el jabón que se dispuso rápidamente a repetir lo que había hecho Malfoy. Draco no pudo resistir, igual que Ron, el echar una ojeada. Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento, sobre todo cuando se fijó en la entrepierna del Gryffindor.

No pudo contenerse más, cogió el jabón de la mano de Weasley , lo tiró quien sabe dónde, aprisionó a Ron contra la pared, y puso las manos en la pared para que no escapara. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, sabían que si lo pensaban no lo harían, y esa no era una opción viable.

Draco adelantó la cara hasta juntar sus labios con los de Ron, no hubo ninguna resistencia y respondió al instante, y por si fuera poco rodeó la cintura de Malfoy, afirmando la suavidad de su piel, y acortó todo lo que podía la distancia. Por su parte Draco quitó sus manos de la pared al darse cuenta que nadie iba a huir y las puso en el pelo mojado de Ron. El beso era apasionado desde el principio, pero al remover el pelo de Ron, parece que le gusto, porque hizo el beso más profundo, explorando con su lengua cada milímetro de la boca del rubio. No pareció que esta nueva efusividad le molestara a Draco ya que pudo oír un gemido que no pudo reprimir, y eso hizo que Ron se excitara todavía más. Ya llevaban media hora besándose cuando el agua empezó a salir fría.

-¡Joder! ¡Está helada!- Y acto seguido los dos salieron de la ducha. Se pusieron a vestirse y no dijeron nada. Era inútil culpar al otro de lo que acababa de suceder, estaba claro que había pasado porque los dos lo habían deseado. Draco ni siquiera se quejó de que se tendría que poner una ropa que le quedaba grande, y… que el jersey era rojo y amarillo. Un Malfoy con jersey de Gryffindor, no podía negar que aquel beso le había afectado, y quizás se debía a que era el mejor que había experimentado.

**Al principio no pensaba poner que se besaban nada más levantarse, pero sin yo premeditarlo mucho acabaron desnudos en la misma ducha…**

**¡Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews! ¡Gracias por leerlo! ^^**


	3. Ahora SI que estamos jodidos

Capitulo 2

Mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor a Malfoy se le pasó el calentamiento del beso, y empezó a arrepentirse de lo del jersey, era invierno, y no pensaba quitárselo, pero no quería ni pensar lo que dirían sus compañeros de Slytherin. Por lo menos le sevía para no pensar en otras cosas…

Sin embargo Ron no tenía esa "suerte". No podía parar de pensar que había traicionado a sus amigos. Se había liado con UN (que no una) SLYTHERIN (y no cualquiera ¡MALFOY!). No les podría mirar a la cara.

Al encontrarse delante de las puertas los dos se miraron esta vez sin odio, sino con cara de "tío, estamos jodidos", y entraron sin pensarlo más.

Nada más entrar ya empezaron a hacer el ridículo, Draco fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin y Ron en la dirección contraria hacia la de Gryffindor, con tanta decisión que casi los dos se caen.

-¿Qué mierdas haces Malfoy? Los dos vamos vestidos de Gryffindor- Eso Malfoy no se lo iba a negar, pero quería estar con sus compañeros, y hacerles ver que lo de llevar ropas de Gryffindor no era nada importante. Aun así, resignado tuvo que ir a la mesa Gryffindor.

Por supuesto, que mientras la parejita hacía esta escena, se oyeron todo tipo de cosas: "¿Una noche de pasión con Weasley y ya eres de Gryffindor?", "Vaya hermanito no sabía que tuvieras ese poder de convicción" (esto lo dijo George), "¿Ahora te vas con los sangre sucia, Malfoy?"…

Cuando por fin habían conseguido sentarse y empezar a comer, Ron empezó a decir que si roncaba, si se movía… Draco lo único que intentaba era comer de una vez, pero le quemaron la comida tres veces y dos la hicieron desaparecer, y por supuesto Draco no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados así que les respondió con la misma moneda, haciendo que se enfadaran más y al final casi toda la comida en la mesa Gryffindor acabó desvanecida o chamuscada. Y los Gryffindor acabaron con 50 puntos menos.

La primera clase que tenían no era compartida así que fueron a hablar con ___McGonagall _para que les dijera que hacer (Saltarse las clase para estar juntos no era algo que les apeteciese mucho hacer, sobre todo por si pasaba algo parecido a lo de la ducha)

___McGonagall_todavía estaba desayunando así que no tuvieron que ir hasta su despacho. Le explicaron todo el asunto, y parece ser que ella ya había pensado en algo. De su bolsillo empezó a sacar una cadenita y Ron se empezó a asustar, ya sabía lo que les iba a dar, y en efecto la profesora le estaba entregando un giratiempo.

-Ya lo has visto antes ¿verdad Ron Weasley?- Y apareció una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara de ___McGonagall_

-No, no y no, no pienso tragarme las aburridas clases de Slytherin- Pero la profesora le miro con cara de pocos amigos y tuvo que coger el giratiempo, nada más hacerlo la expresión de la prpfesora cambió a una sonrisa radiante

-Que se diviertan chicos

Ron sacó casi a rastras a Draco del comedor y empezó a dar vueltas en el vestíbulo ofuscado.

-¿Lo que has dicho significa que al final vamos a ir a mis clases?- pregunta un totalmente confundido Draco

-¡NO! ¡Significa que iremos a las dos!

-¡Qué! eso es injusto, no pienso ir a tus clases además son al mismo tiempo como vamos a…Ese cachivache nos lo permite ¿No?-

-Sí, es un giratiempo, puede volver atrás en el tiempo. Y yo tampoco pienso ir a tus malditas clases

Y todo esto hizo que acabaran donde y como no querían, en la Sala Común de Griffindor y los dos solos, Draco leyendo un libro de Hermione (por supuesto Draco no sabía nada) y Ron aburriéndose como una ostra. Y al no hacer nada empiezó a pensar y sus pensamientos acabaron en una cosa muy concreta, los labios de Malfoy. Como el otro estaba ocupado leyendo, Ron se giró para mirarle la cara, le hizo gracia la concentración que le ponía al libro (como era de Hermione seguro que era sobrelo que darían en cursos superiores) miró sus ojos grises y bajó la mirada hasta llegar a donde deseaba, sus labios. No sabía si era por la concentración, pero se mordió el labio inferior, algo que hizo estremecerse al pelirrojo.

Draco, estaba realmente concentrado en el libro, ¿Cómo podía el idiota de Weasley entender todo eso? No iba parar hasta que entendiera cada concepto. Sin embargo, cuando sin ninguna razón alzó los ojos para mirar que estaría haciendo Weasley, y se le encuentra mirándole la boca de una manera descarada y con una cara completamente sexy… Bueno… Cambió su lista de prioridades.

Lentamente Ron cogió de la nuca a Draco y lo atrajo hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse, no iba a cargar solo con la culpa, Draco también tenía que poner de su parte. Y esto fue exactamente lo que hizo, aunque tardó un poco, para que Weasley no notara lo que deseaba sus labios junto a los suyos. El beso fue lento, pero no duró mucho, Ron lo terminó para probar con sus labios la suavidad del cuello de Draco. Este no pudo reprimir un gemido, que sonó más fuerte de lo que habría deseado, y Ron respondió rozando su oreja con los labios y susurrándole al oído:

-¿Esto te pone, Malfoy?¿Te pone un Gryffyndor?-Como contestación Draco metió la mano por el pantalón de Ron, el cual gimió más alto de lo que lo había hecho Draco.

-¿A quién pone más quién Weasley?- Y acto seguido empezó a mover su mano a lo largo de la erección del pelirrojo, y este pronunció otro gemido. Al estar absorto en el placer que le proporcionaba la mano del Slytherin, había dejado de atender el cuello del rubio, y este no estaba nada contento con eso y paró de mover su mano.

-¿Por qué paras? No, no pares-

-¿Por qué has parado tú?

Entonces Ron le miró con la cara más sensual que había visto en su vida, y luego se sumergió otra vez en el cuello de Draco, mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Cuando hubo terminado, empezó a explorar todo el pecho del rubio con sus manos, bajando lentamente hasta que llegó a sus pantalones. Al no ser elásticos como los suyos tuvo que desabrocharlos, y Draco que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le esperaba emitió un pequeño gemido solo al pensarlo. La mano de Draco seguía moviéndose de manera experta en el miembro de Ron, y este empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Rápidamente, Ron sacó la notable erección de Malfoy y se pasó la lengua por su labio superior, no quería solo tocarla con las manos, pero no pensaba rebajarse y hacerle una mamada, así que con su mano empezó a jugar con su punta, descargando sensaciones por todo el cuerpo de Draco, que no pudo retener un sonoro gemido.

Los dos juntaron sus labios mientras seguían masturbando al otro, cada vez más rápido, provocando que no se aguantaran más sus gritos.

-Sí…Malfoy… sigue así… estoy a punto de correrme

-Ahhh! Weasley…Weasley… Lo sabes hacer, ahh!, demasía…do bien, tú debes pajearte todo el día.

Como respuesta Ron presionó un punto concreto, lo que hizo que Draco se corriera y Ron le siguió poco después. Los dos cayeron sobre el sofá y se quedaron un momento descansando después de tanto descontrol.

Los dos se miraron, se sentían incómodos, cuando el deseo se desataba sabían muy bien qué hacer, pero eso de hablar después no se les daba lo que se dice bien. Huiría el uno del otro si pudieran.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie estúpido Weasley- Y con esto Draco logró quitar un poco el ambiente tenso, Ron se incorporó inmediatamente y le contestó

-Y quién querría decírselo a nadie, maldito hurón.

Y pasaron el resto de la mañana entre silencios incómodos, miradas infraganti, y peleas a gritos. Al llegar el mediodía fueron al Gran Comedor, Ron estaba deseando ver otra cara que no fuera la de Draco, a ver si así dejaba de rememorarla en los momentos que no estaba viendo la real. Draco, lo único que quería era que se acabaran los tres días y que viniera el dichoso director.

Pero a los dos les esperaba una gran noticia, ellos ya la sabían, pero se habían olvidado por completo de ella.

Al entrar en el comedor, algunas personas se giraron a mirarlos, pero no fue algo tan cantoso como lo del desayuno, se sentaron enfrente de Hermione y Harry, los dos se miraban entre ellos, y Ron se empezó a oler algo.

-¿Tenéis algo que decirme chicos?-Mientras lo decía les miraba con cara inquisitoria

- Bueno…Ya sabrás, no sé si has olvidado lo que ocurre mañana por la noche…-Harry no sabía como decírselo

-Pues sí, no sé qué ocurre- miró a Malfoy a ver si este sabía algo y vio que estaba completamente blanco, más de lo habitual.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues… QuemañanaeselbailedeNavidad- Dijo Hermione rápidamente como si se quitara una espina

La escena que podían ver Harry y Hermione era digna de contemplar, Ron y Draco tenían exactamente la misma expresión y tenían el mismo tono de blanco en la piel. Una vez más Ron sacó a Draco a rastras del Gran Comedor. Se le habían quitado las ganas de comer, y Draco, que estuvo a punto de quejarse por el trato recibido, pero se mordió la lengua, pensando en que otra vez estarían los dos solos en la Sala Común, y se había quedado con ganas de probar con su boca lo que habían tocado sus manos…


	4. Dominante y dominado

**Advertencia:** Fanfic yaoi (chico-chico) Draco/Ron, y si no te gusta no sé como lo has encontrado sin buscarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling . Si fuera mío esta historia estaría en la librería y no en fanfiction…

Al principio de todo, nada más quedar pegados, para Ron y Draco fue el fin del mundo, poco después empezaron a pensar que podrían sobrellevarlo, pero otra vez habían vuelto a lo del fin del mundo, por lo visto la asistencia al baile de Navidad era obligatoria y bailar en el primer baile también lo era.

Esa misma tarde Mcgonagall les iba a ensañar a los alumnos de Gryffindor a bailar, aunque no solo a estos, ya que había en la sala también un Slytherin, el cual ya tenía una pareja definitiva, una que él no había decidido.

Flich puso la música y empezó la clase, Mcgonagall les dio una charla sobre quedar bien ante las demás escuelas y esas cosas, Draco no la hacía caso, y menos Ron, que sabía que dentro de poco todos sus amigos le verían bailar con Malfoy. Lo que no se esperaba…

-¡Weasley, Malfoy!, ya que vosotros ya tenéis pareja, por qué no salís aquí para que les pueda enseñar a los demás como se hace.- Toda la sala empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-¡Pero profesora!- exclamó Ron creyendo que la profesora se había vuelto loca.

-¡Callaos todos! Porfavor, salir aquí.

Draco resignado hizo que Ros se levantara y lo llevó a la pista.

-Bien, primero… Vaya no había pensado en… bueno, qué más da. Malfoy, pon tu mano en la cintura de Ron- Y otra oleada de carcajadas, esta vez Ron creía que se reían por algo que no era…- bueno, parece que Malfoy sabe algo, bueno, lleva al señor Weasley que no tiene ni idea, y… un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres…

Ron y Draco empezaron a bailar al compás, Ron no se atrevía a mirar a Draco a la cara y solo podía escuchar los cuchicheos que llenaban la sala. Pero entonces los labios de Draco se acercaron a su oído, esto aumentó los cuchicheos, pero todo el mundo creía que lo estaría amenazando de muerte por hacerle pasar este rato.

-¿Sabes por qué antes se han reído todos?

-Pues claro, por lo de la mano en la cintura- Ron le siguió el juego y también se acercó a su oreja. Draco se estremeció, aunque sabía que pronto se le quitarían las ganas…

-No, es porque el que pone la mano en la cintura es el hombre, la persona que la pone en el hombro es la…- El comportamiento normal de Ron hubiera sido empezar a gritar y a quejarse, pero no pensaba hacer ese numerito delante de Malfoy, así que en un giro y sorprendentemente de manera elegante cambió las tornas y fue él el que puso su mano en la cintura colocando la de Malfoy en su hombro. Y para que no se quejara, le susurró al oído, de la manera más sensual que conocía.

- Así está mejor- y cuando estaban en un giro y nadie veía la oreja de Draco, Ron le lamió provocando un gemido por parte del rubio y su posterior silencio.

A su alrededor empezaron a salir otras parejas a bailar, las cuales estaban muy ocupadas con lo suyo y esto le dio más intimidad a nuestra parejita, la cual siguió bailando. Se quedaron toda la clase mirándose a los ojos y no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y que las personas estaban empezando a recoger sus cosas, ni siquiera se enteraron de que la música había parado de sonar, hasta dejaron de bailar sin pretenderlo y se quedaron únicamente compartiendo pequeñas caricias, y sin hablar, por no querer decir algo a favor de lo que estaban haciendo, pero tampoco en contra. Claro, suerte que nadie se dio cuenta, ya que en mitad de la clase, bailando, se metieron en una esquina que tapaban las gradas donde se sentaban los alumnos.

Pero esto les metió en otro lío, Flinch al no darse cuenta que todavía quedaban alumnos en esa habitación, la cerró con llave, dejando sin posible huida a Ron y Draco.

Pero estos sin darse cuenta de esto, pero viendo de que estaban completamente solos, las pequeñas caricias se convirtieron en algo más salvaje, y sus labios se juntaron, desatando todo el deseo acumulado en la clase de baile.

-Weasley… necesito más… -Draco aprovechó para hablar, aunque con dificultad, un segundo que separaron sus labios para hablar.

-Yo no voy a ser el que te lleve la contraria

Y dicho esto Ron se empezó a quitarse la ropa lo más sexualmente que sabía y en un momento se quedó solo con los calzoncillos (de unos monos ositos). Pero Draco solo podía observar su cuerpo, y se quedó paralizado unos momentos contemplándolo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el idiota mirando embobado al Weasley. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dispuso a quitarse la ropa con la elegancia que caracteriza a los Malfoy mientras Ron se lo comía con los ojos, y al terminar el pelirrojo no se detuvo a observar el cuerpo, prefería sentirlo con el tacto, y si era el de la lengua mejor.

Empezó a recorrer el cuello, pasando por la oreja y luego bajando hasta los pezones donde se detuvo un rato al escuchar el gemido de aprobación del hurón. Draco necesitaba un lugar de apoyo, sus piernas estaban flaqueando, por supuesto que él no era virgen, pero esas sensaciones eran nuevas. Parece ser que el gryffindor le leyó el pensamiento, ya que le empujó hasta la pared donde empezó a besarlo posesivamente. La verdad es que la nueva faceta dominante de Ron no le gustaba nada, y entonces este puso la mano libre en su barbilla para dirigir el beso y movió sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran… Bueno… Puede que a Draco le gustara un poquito lo de dominante.

Pero Ron empezó a mover su mano hacia el culo del rubio, y eso le puso nervioso a este, el no iba a ser el uke, no, no y no.

-Un momento, ¿Qué haces? Tu no… tu no me…

-¿Que no te voy a follar? Sabes que lo estás deseando.

-Eso no es para na…- Draco no pudo hablar más porque Ron había metido una mano en su pantalón- Ahh… eso es… trampa… pero sigue…

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Ron aprovechó el momento para meter el primer dedo, y Draco no pudo ni poner una cara de enfadado convincente. Pasaron unos minutos y Draco ya no podía más

-Yo… - Ron estaba deseando que dijese algo porque ya no podía más, pero primero iba ajugar un poco.

-Sí, dime, que quieres

-Lo sabes de sobra, además tú también mueres por ello

- Pero quisiera oírlo de ti, quizás me equivoque…- Y sin contestar Draco metió la mano en el calzoncillo (de ositos) de Ron- Ahh… vale, vale…

Draco se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio, eso iba a doler. Ron se acercó y le besó el cuello, y le susurró cosas inteligibles al oído para que se relajara, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente gentil? Y entonces lo sintió un dolor terrible, salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos

-Ohh, por Merlin, ¿estás bien? – Ron se asustó al ver una lágrima.

-¡Pues claro que no! Es que la tenías que tener tan… Ahora se me pasará

Y después de un momento Ron empezó a moverse despacio aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, tenía que poner todo su autocontrol para no estallar y empezar a penetrarle como un loco. Pero después de un momento fue Draco el que le pedía más

-Ahh… aahh… Ro…Weasley

-Llámame Ron, quiero oírlo

-Merlín, Ron… Ron…Ron…

-Eso me pone más de lo que pensaba Draco

- Más deprisa… me voy a correr…

-Yo también…- Y Ron no estuvo muy seguro de por qué, quizás el calor del momento, dijo- Te quiero Draco

Y acto seguido los dos se corrieron y se tiraron al suelo, pero Draco no había olvidado lo que le había dicho.

-Así que… Me quieres

-¡NO! Claro que no, ha sido… arg, ¡cállate!

Y para no tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía empezó a vestirse rápidamente con la varita a él y a Draco y fue directo hacia la puerta para ir a la Sala Común, allí no podrían hablar de eso. Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte, al intentar abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada, ni el hechizo alohomora funcionaba.

-Parece que no tienes escapatoria- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del maldito hurón.

Haber como se sale de esta Ron…

Y quería dar las gracias a **Baru-Black**, por haberme obligado incitado a terminar el capitulo, no en serio ¡gracias!


	5. El baile

**Advertencia:** Fanfic yaoi (chico-chico) Draco/Ron, y si no te gusta no sé como lo has encontrado sin buscarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling . Si fuera mío esta historia estaría en la librería y no en fanfiction

**¡Por fiiin! No sé por qué Fanfiction no me dejaba subir los capítulos… Ponía algo de: Error type nº 2, (si alguien sabe qué hacer suplico ayuda). Porfin consigo subir algo en el ordenador de una amiga. **

**Pero la buena noticia es que como compensación he subido dos capítulos. Lo siento por no haber subido antes, mis uñas estás destrozadas de mordérmelas después de cientos de intentos y que me pusiera el maldito error type nº 2…**

**Capitulo 5**

Ron se sentía encerrado… Bueno, en realidad ESTABA encerrado. Pero además creía que estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Draco lo que había dicho? Si ni siquiera sabía el mismo por qué había dicho esa tontería. ¿Quererle? Empezaba a aceptar que le gustaba un chico, y que ese chico fuera Draco no había ni empezado a asimilarlo… ¿Qué parte de su mente se le había adelantado y había empezado a…

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir algo?- Draco se estaba empezando a impacientar de que Ron estuviera tanto tiempo en sus ensoñaciones

-No, que te tengo que decir nada, NADA

-En verdad… Tienes razón- Contestó sorprendentemente Draco.

-¿Enserio?- Los ojos de Ron brillaban de ilusión al pensar que no tendría que explicar nada. Y por un momento Draco se debilitó ante ellos, pero no había nada mejor que pelear con el Weasley, exceptuando, claro, otra actividad… Más placentera…

-Sí, claro, lo dejaste muy claro antes, alto y claro, estas perdidamente enamorado de mí.- Y entonces se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres gilipollas- Pero al final se le contagió la risa de Draco y acabaron los dos riéndose, hasta que Ron se dio cuenta de algo- Vaya, es la primera vez que tu risa parece sincera

Draco paró de reír y miró tristemente a Ron. Ron se asustó por un momento de la soledad que leyó en los ojos de Draco, por un momento le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo sino con él, pero… por hoy ya había metido bastante la pata.

-No es que en mi familia sea mucho de chistes, en mi familia no están un Fred y un George

-Ya, a tu padre siempre se le ve tan… serio. Pero siempre creí que con su hijo sería diferente

-Él solo me ve como alguien a quien pasar su puesto de mortif… Quiero decir… Que nunca me ha tratado como un hijo realmente- Por poco cometía un error que le hubiera separado de su Ron… ¿Desde cuándo era SU Ron?

- Ya, mi padre intenta estar con todos sus hijos, pero… Siempre tiene que estar haciendo turnos extras para mantenernos a todos y casi nunca le vemos. Pero por lo menos sé que me quiere… No me imagino cómo debe ser estar con una familia como la tuya.

-Ni yo tengo la más remota idea de cómo debe ser estar en la ruidosa familia Weasley- inmediatamente Ron le miró inquisitoriamente- en el buen sentido.

Y todo el día lo pasaron hablando por primera vez sin ser Weasley y Malfoy, sino Ron y Draco.

A las tantas de la noche Snape, que estaba haciendo una ronda a ver si podía pillar a algún alumno de Gryffindor para quitarle puntos, oyó los ruidos en el cuarto y por fin fueron rescatados, pero ellos preferirían que no lo hubieran hecho. Al abrir las puertas todo volvía a la normalidad, Ron era un Weasley, pobre, Gryffindor y amigo de Potter y Draco era un Malfoy, ricachón, Slytherin y futuro mortifago.

Aún así, esa noche al irse a acostar los dos estaban satisfechos, habían hablado de lo que no le habían contado a nadie, habían soltado cosas que necesitaban decir a otra persona. Empezaban a cogerle el gusto a eso de estar tan juntos. Pero lo bueno siempre acaba, más pronto de lo que se imagina.

-Por fin nos libraremos de esa maldita serpiente

-A mi verlo tan pronto por la mañana me quita el apetito

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente con esos susurros alrededor, y como siempre hacía, no los prestó la más mínima atención. Se giró para ver… una mata de pelo rojo, se desilusionó, le hubiera gustado mirar un rato su fea cara. Pero era tarde y tenía que despertarle, se acordó de lo que le hizo el otro día Harry a Ron y se dispuso a imitarlo. Deslizó sus dedos por la espalda de Ron como si fueran hábiles patitas. Pero Ron no se despertó, solo se giró hacía el rubio y susurró una palabra: "Draco". Este no podía estar más feliz con la diferencia de reacciones entre Harry y él, como premio le dejaría dormir un poco más. Y ya que se había girado, Draco estaría entretenido contando pecas.

Cuando por fin se despertaron, y llegaron al Gran Comedor, se encontraron con una sorpresita: Dumbledore estaba presidiendo la mesa de los profesores. Al darse cuenta parecía que a los dos les habían echado un petrificus totalus. Harry y Hermione corrieron sonrientes hacia la parejita.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Parece que han avisado a Dumbledore, y aquí está!- Hermione y Harry empezaron a explicarle que Hagrid, arrepentido, había entrado en la mitad de un congreso en el ministerio y le había rogado al director que volviera al colegio.

Ron y Draco seguían sin moverse, todo el mundo creía que era por desbordante felicidad, la verdad era bien distinta. Los amigos de Ron les llevaron enfrente del director, y este les condujo a su despacho donde le aplicó una especie de líquido en el pegamento y este se deshizo en un momento.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, Ron y Draco ni se miraron en todo el proceso, y al terminar salieron del despacho, todavía sin procesar lo que había ocurrido y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Ron llegó a su Sala Común, le recibieron con un montón de abrazos y gritos de alegría, como si hubiera vuelto de la guerra. Ron empezó a asimilar el hecho de que los dos anteriores días solo le habían parecido maravillosos a él, y que habían acabado. Pero Ron no pensaba que hubiera acabado su relación con Draco, estaba deseando encontrarle en algún pasillo solitario.

Sin embargo, el recibimiento en la casa Slytherin no fue igual, algunos miraron a otro sitio, otros empezaron a murmurar, y los más descarados insultaron a la sangre Malfoy. Draco se dirigió a su cuarto con elegancia y sin explicar nada, pero teniendo una cosa clara en la mente, nunca volvería a estar a solas con Ro… El maldito Weasley, tenía una reputación que cuidar. Cuando entró en su cuarto, alguien le propinó una bofetada. Era su padre que se había enterado de su "comportamiento Gryffindor".

Cuando se dispersó todo el barullo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione se acercó a Ron para que le contara los detalles.

-¡Hey! Por fin ¿no? Debe haber sido una pesadilla… Pero una cosa, ¿qué hacías con él todas las horas de clase y después de vuestro espléndido bailecito?

-Yo…emmmm…

-Oh por Merlin, ¿eso que tienes ahí te lo ha hecho él?- La mano de Hermione señalaba a un chupetón que estaba asomándose por la abertura de la camisa.

-Pues sí… ¡Pero tiene una explicación!

-Espero que lo hayas dejado igual a él- Hermione no parecía sorprendida porque Draco le hubiese hecho un chupetón, lo que le acababa de dar Dumbledore tenía sustancias que provocaban alucinaciones, seguro.

-Aunque será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería a que te haga una revisión, no vaya a ser que te haya dado demasiado duro

-¡No! Fui yo el que le di, un momento, ¿es posible que a Draco le pase algo?, yo… yo lo hice con cuidado y…

-¿Le pegaste con cuidado? Espera un momento… -La cara de Hermione cambió a puro asombro- Le has llamado Draco… ¡Por Merlin! ¡Eso es un chupetón!- Hermione puso las dos manos en su boca y se quedó petrificada por unos segundos. -¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Yo… no lo sé, a mi me gustaría seguir viéndolo…- Ron estaba rojo como… su propio pelo, pero estaba contento, porque iba a poder hablar con uno de sus amigos de lo que le había pasado con Draco.

-¡Que te gustaría seguir viéndolo! Yo… Déjame una noche para procesar la información ¿Vale? Creo que no me importa, pero oír estas confesiones es algo fuerte para mí.

Y con esto Hermione se fue a las habitaciones de las chicas. Ron siguió pensando en lo que le había dicho Hermione, ¿de verdad quería seguir viendo a Draco? ¿Había pensado en todas las consecuencias?

Los dos pasaron todo el día pensando en lo que harían en el baile, no querían ir, pero la asistencia era obligatoria. Y al final del día, cada uno tenía una idea muy diferente de lo que iba a pasar en el baile.

Al final Ron estaba solo, sentado en una mesa con su horrorosa túnica, esperando ver a Draco para llevarlo a algún sitio privado y hablar con él. Pero cuando vio que Draco entraba en la sala, Ron no se pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, el cabrón había conseguido una pareja para el baile, y además era Fleur Delacour. "Estaba claro que Draco no quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo nuestro", pensaba Ron, "Y querrá ahuyentar las sospechas que hemos generado estos días" Ron se lo repetía una y otra vez he intentaba convencerse de eso.

Habían pasado dos horas Draco todavía seguía con Fleur y Ron solo en la mesa. Hermione se dio cuenta por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, dejó de bailar con Krum y fue hasta la mesa de su amigo.

-¿Quieres que bailemos?- Le sugirió Hermione con una mirada pícara. Hermione si que sabía cómo alegrar a Ron, le iba a dar a Draco su propia medicina.

Los dos amigos salieron al escenario y empezaron a bailar, poco después empezó una canción lenta, perfecta para la ocasión. Ron se acerco a Hermione, la abrazó y empezaron a moverse al compás de la música. Los ojos de Ron no pudieron evitarlo y buscaron los de Draco.

Draco al final había conseguido encontrar una pareja para el baile, ¡Y qué pareja! Fleur Delacour, una de las campeonas del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Estaba deseando ver la cara de Ron, no perdón Weasley y siempre sería así, no sabía que le había pasado esos días, pero había acabado.

Al entrar en la sala, había buscado a Ron de manera disimulada, y le había visto exactamente como quería. Solo en una mesa y con una espantosa túnica con la cual nadie le invitaría a bailar.

En el baile, pasó las horas bailando con Fleur de manera mecánica sin pensar mucho en ello. Pero algo lo hizo alterarse, y no muchas personas pueden alterar a Draco Malfoy. Pero ver a SU... Weasley, bailando con su amiga, la maldita sangre sucia fue demasiado. Mientras bailaba se fijó más en la otra pareja que en la suya y pudo ver que Ron tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sonrió por este descubrimiento, bueno, entonces no iba a perder la competición. Cogiendo del cuello a Fleur, la empezó a besar, "desesperadamente" o eso en lo que quería que pareciera.

Ron no tardó en fijarse en esta "muestra de afecto". Y, claro, no iba a ser menos. Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a besarse con Hermione, esta, sorprendida no lo paró al principio, pero al recomponerse de la sorpresa empujó fuertemente a Ron, el cual cayó al suelo:

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que intentas Ron? ¡Sé por qué haces esto y eres lo más ruin y rastrero que conozco! No me creo que me hayas utilizado de esta manera.- Y después Hermione salió corriendo del baile con todos los ojos puestos en ella, ya que todo el mundo había escuchado sus gritos y habían puesto atención a la escena.

-¡Hermione espera! - Ron se empezaba a sentir fatal por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, y desde luego que no lo mejoraba que estuviera tirado en el suelo con toda la escuela mirándole, pero lo peor de todo es que uno de esos ojos eran de Draco, y le miraban como siempre, con superioridad y frialdad. Y aunque le dolía lo que le había hecho a Hermione y se moría de vergüenza en ese momento, lo que más le hundió fue saber lo que significaban esos ojos. Nunca más estaría con él, siempre le tendría que llamar por su maldito apellido, Malfoy, aunque una cosa la tenía clara, para él, aunque fuera en la intimidad de su mente, siempre sería Draco.

Y Ron salió corriendo detrás de Hermione, para pedirle perdón mil veces de maneras diferentes, a ver si conseguía algo. Estaba seguro que le iba a costar lo suyo.

**Me da un poco de pena que el pobre Hagrid siempre meta la pata… Pero bueno, si esto acaba bien, será gracias a él.**

**¡Dejad Rewiew! ¡Son como agua bendita!**


	6. ¿Olvidado?

**Advertencia:** Fanfic yaoi (chico-chico) Draco/Ron, y si no te gusta no sé como lo has encontrado sin buscarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K. Rowling . Si fuera mío esta historia estaría en la librería y no en fanfiction…

**Capitulo 6**

2 años después

- Venga Hermione... Déjame tus deberes para compararlos con los míos...- Ron le suplicaba a su amiga, claramente Hermione.

- ¡Compararlos! Estoy segura que lo que harás es copiarlos- Al decirlo miró inquisitivamente a su amigo

- ¡O vamos Hermione! ¡Porfaaaa!-

- ¡No te lo mereces! ¡O no te acuerdas de lo que me hiciste!

Por lo menos después de tres meses sin hablarle había conseguido respuestas monosílabas de su amiga, pero aun después de dos años todavía utilizaba esa escusa para no hacerle ningún favor. ¡Pero cuando era ella la que lo necesitaba ponía como escusa que se lo debía por lo que le había hecho! Hermione debería haber ido a Slytherin con lo bien que se le da utilizar le arrepentimiento de las personas.

Ya había "superado" lo que había pasado dos años atrás. Bueno… Todavía le quedaba algún rastro, como quedarse mirando a Draco sin darse cuenta, pensar en el continuamente o tener sueños subiditos de tono cada noche con él. Bueno, quizás todavía seguía siendo un pequeño problemilla.

Y ese año, Harry no había parado de acusar a Draco de ser un mortífago, por Merlín, ¿Cómo podría ser Draco un mortífago? No, se negaba a creerlo.

Esa mañana tenían clase de pociones, con Slytherin. Odiaba las clases compartidas con las serpientes, eran una tortura. Siempre se sentaba detrás de Draco para poder observarle sin que este se diera cuenta. Le miraba y podía sentir su piel en los dedos, se moría por tocarle, después de dos años se conformaba con acariciarle la mano, eso lo haría tan feliz. Se sentaba tan cerca de Draco que si alargaba la mano podía tocarle el cuello.

Aunque ese día fue peor, el maldito profesor Snape los había puesto en equipo. Las mesas eran jodidamente pequeñas y habría una distancia de dos centímetros entre ellos, no iba a poder soportarlo.

-Weasley, pásame la raíz (())- Ron giró rápidamente su cabeza, se había olvidado del tono de su voz. Vaya, sonaba bastante desesperado, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

El Gryffindor cogió la raíz de (()) y se la iba a dejar en el lado de la mesa de su compañero, pero este puso la mano para que la dejara ahí. Al ver esto la expresión de Ron era de haber encontrado un oasis en el desierto.

Le puso la raíz en la mano, pero no separó la suya. Empezó a meter sus dedos entre los de Draco, y siguió tocando su mano, después de un momento este también empezó a acariciar la mano de Ron. Ninguno se atrevía a ir a más, pero tampoco querían dejar de sentirse.

-¡WEASLEY, MALFOY! ¿Se puede saber que habéis estado haciendo toda la clase? Esta era una poción de nivel de primero… Y apestáis a raíz de (()). Que habéis hecho, ¿utilizarla como desodorante?

Draco y Ron aguantaron todos los gritos sin decir nada, pero echándose pequeñas miradas entre ellos. Ron no podía estar más feliz, Draco no había apartado la mano, y además le había correspondido. Solo podía significar una cosa, no se había podido olvidar de él. Y ahora que Ron sabía esto, iba hacer lo imposible para volver a estar con él.

Cuando ya fue la hora de comer, Hermione se acercó a un sonriente Ron, y asegurándose de que Harry no estaba cerca, le susurró al oído:

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy en pociones? Te has sentado con Malfoy ¿no?- Y entonces Ron le contó emocionado como había tocado la mano de Draco. Su amiga lo miró extrañada- y… ¿Ya está? ¿solo eso? Y ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-¡Te parece poco! ¡Es más de lo que he tenido en dos años!

-Por Merlin, olvídalo ya, me pregunto si cuando tengas ochenta años seguirás Draco por aquí Draco por allá. No ves que ese hace lo que le dice su padre, nunca se pondrá en su contra para estar contigo.

-¡Te crees que no lo sé!- Le contestó Ron subiendo el tono de voz

-¿Qué es lo que Hermione cree que no sabes? – Preguntó Harry que ya había llegado al Gran Comedor.

-Puesss….-Empezaron los dos a decir- Un hechizo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- improvisó Hermione- dice que él sabe hacerlo, pero yo le digo que no… ¿Por cierto, y tú por qué llegas tan tarde?

-Pues he estado investigando…-empezó Harry

-Espera, no me digas más- le cortó Ron- ¿Otra vez con lo de que Malfoy es un motífago?

-Vale, vale, vosotros no me creáis, pero algún día os enseñaré que tiene la marca en el brazo

-Muy bien, cuando nos lo puedas probar te creeremos- Le afirmó Ron

Draco no se podía quitar de la cabeza la clase de pociones, por parte porque su mano apestaba a raíz de (()), y por supuesto que también por lo que había hecho con Weasley. Debería haber cogido la raíz él solito, la mesa era muy pequeña y seguramente la habría podido alcanzar. Ahora seguramente que tendría sueños húmedos toda la semana. O sueños en los que Ron dormía a su lado, y al despertarse se encontraba solo. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo se obsesionó tanto con él en dos días? Lo peor de todo era saber que Weasley no le había olvidado, le miraba en todas las clases compartidas y le habían quitado numerosos puntos a Gryffindor por ello. Si pasara de él por lo menos podría resignarse y olvidarse de él, pero no, tenía que estar constantemente mirándole con esos ojos azules.

Por supuesto que había estado con otras desde lo ocurrido, pero nada como lo que sentía con el pelirrojo. Pero no podía estar con él y lo sabía, menos ese año, tenía una misión que cumplir. Además, seguro que si Ron se enteraba en lo que se había convertido le miraría con asco y no volvería a mirarle de la manera que a Draco le volvía loco.

Cuando todos sus amigos se fueron a molestar a alumnos de primero, Draco se fue sin que lo notaran para dirigirse a la habitación (()). Si tenía que ayudar al señor tenebroso lo tendría que hacer lo antes posible. No se había hecho mortífago por placer. Después de la charla con Ron intentó cuestionar todo lo que le decía su padre, hasta se había relacionado con gente muggle.

Pero en su cumpleaños su padre le había llevado a una sala donde se encontraba el señor tenebroso. El mismo le había exigido que se uniera a sus filas. Y claro que tuviera la varita en la mano y que me pareciera ver una luz verdosa saliendo de ella… Bueno, las heroicidades se las dejo a los Gryffindor.

Y en ese momento se encontró enfrente de la puerta de (()), resignado a hacer su trabajo entró en la sala.

Bien, si quería volver a conquistar a Draco, tendría que hacer lo normal en estos casos. Robar la capa invisible de tu mejor amigo y utilizarla para espiarle y saber sus gustos y hábitos. No se podía permitir un fallo.

Y con esto en mente Ron siguió a Draco cuando estaba hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos, pero cuando estos se empezaron a meter con unos pobres niños, se fue sin decir nada. "Curioso, muy curioso" pensó Ron. E instantáneamente empezó a seguirle. Al final llegaron a una puerta. Draco parecía estar pensándose lo de entrar, pero al final parece que tomó la suficiente determinación.

Dentro de la sala había un montón de objetos, pero Draco se paró delante de un armario y lo abrió, dentro había una manzana mordida. Ron pensaba que lo que veía era raro, pero en ningún momento se la pasó por la cabeza la palabra sospechoso, y eso que Harry no paraba de Ron ya no podía esperar más, se quitó la capa y se acercó a Draco:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Draco se giró rápidamente cerrando en el acto la puerta del armario.

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿Me estabas siguiendo?- se notaba que Draco estaba nervioso, además se rascaba disimuladamente el brazo derecho

-Bueno, sí… Pero porque quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó en pociones…- Ron creía que esta era una buena razón para seguir a una persona como si fuera un acosador

-Pues olvídate de ello ¿Quieres? Vamos de paso olvídate también de mi, y deja de mirarme todo el día- Ron se puso rojo, no sabía que él se daba cuenta

-Yo… ¡Yo no te miro! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito egocéntrico!

-¿En serio? Quizás debería serlo más, y cuando sienta que alguien me sigue creérmelo.

-Venga, yo solo quiero…-Ron necesitaba calmar los nervios, esta conversación no podía acabar mal

-¡Me da igual lo que quieras! ¡Déjame en paz!- Draco se quedó un momento viendo la cara del pelirrojo. Consciente de que si se le quedaba viendo más tiempo a sus labios, la cosa iba a acabar como no debería, se giró y sin decir nada más se fue. Tendría que romper todas las esperanzas de Ron, y no caer otra vez cuando les pusieran en pareja.

Que la conversación había acabado mal era una hecho, pero Ron no se pensaba rendir, al revés pelear otra vez con Draco le hizo desearlo más.

**Creo que me he pasado un poco con la desesperación de Ron… Espero el próximo cápitulo no se haga esperar tanto.**

**¡Bueno, espero que os guste! ¡Dejad Rewiew!**


End file.
